Spending Time
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Carly and Freddie date after Freddie saves Carly's life. Sam feels left out and Carly and Freddie feel no sparks. What happens when friends spend time together? long one shot


**Hello Lovelies! I do not own iCarly. This story was inspired by the iSaved your life promo. The characters are sixteen and can drive. Enjoy!**

**(Nice Restaurant)**

**Freddie and Carly followed the hostess to their seats in the four star restaurant. Freddie pulled out Carly's chair for her before she smoothed down her purple dress and sat down. The teenage boy pushed the chair in and sat across from his brunette date.**

"**Hello my name is B-To and I'll be your waiter for the evening," the waiter greeted the couple as he handed them menus.**

"**T-Bo," Freddie raised an eyebrow and stared at the waiter.**

"**No, B-To," the waiter replied sternly.**

"**Sorry, you just look a lot like someone we know," Carly spoke sweetly.**

"**Just let me know when you are ready to order," the waiter said rolling his eyes as he walked away.**

**The two sat there quietly for a few minutes looking off into space, deep in thought. **

**Freddie cleared his throat and said, "I'll go find B-To so we can get some drinks."**

"**Okay, sounds great," Carly smiled and tucked a strained of hair behind her ear.**

**Freddie walked away and Carly blew out a breath. "What am I going to do," the girl sighed to herself and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. **

"**This table right here dude," a blonde girl in a black dress yelled.**

**The hostess seated the blonde girl and the boy she was dragging at a booth adjacent from the small table Carly was sitting at. **

"**And for your information I am clearly a woman, not a dude," the hostess huffed then turned to walk away.**

"**It's a figure of speech," the blonde yelled at the woman and growled.**

"**Sam, is that you," Carly asked walking over to the booth.**

"**Sup Carls," Sam smiled and fidgeted in her seat. **

"**What are you doing here," Carly leaned over and half whispered to her best friend.**

"**Well you know Chris here," Sam stated and pointed at the young man across from her.**

"**Yes, hello Chris," Carly smiled and gave a slight wave.**

"**Hi Carly," Chris said, scooting closer to the edge of the booth to take Carly's hand. "You look amazing," he added right before giving her a light kiss on the hand.**

"**T-thanks," Carly stuttered and blushed furiously. **

"**Carly what's going on," Freddie began speaking as he walked over to the table with two ice teas. He walked over to stand beside Carly after placing the teas on their table and gasped. "What are you doing here," Freddie demanded frowning at Sam.**

"**None of your business Freddoff, why don't you go bore your girlfriend with some lame nerd jokes," Sam replied shooing him away with her hand. **

"**Come on Carly," Freddie huffed and pulled her back over to their table.**

**The two sat down and sipped on their ice teas. As time went by the couple spent their evening constantly looking over at the neighboring booth. Carly and Chris would smile sweetly at each other while Sam and Freddie would glare at each other. Carly took the finally bite of her parmesan chicken then looked down at her lap. **

"**Freddie," she said looking up at him and taking a hold of his hand.**

"**Yes," Freddie asked with a questioning look on his face.**

"**We need to talk," Carly frowned and rubbed her thumb across his hand.**

"**You're right, we do," Freddie frowned as well.**

"**Yeah," Carly looked down and then popped her head back up, "wait, what?"**

"**I agree, we need to talk about our current relationship," Freddie replied.**

"**Really," Carly asked tilting her head to the side.**

"**Yes, I've always wanted to date you and this past week has been a dream come true," Freddie said looking into her eyes, "but now the dream is over."**

"**Oh my gosh Freddie, are you breaking up with me," Carly asked astonished.**

"**I guess in a way I am…yes I'm breaking up with you," Freddie replied. **

**Carly squealed with excitement and clapped her hands together. "Freddie, you don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that!"**

"**Really," Freddie asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**Yes, because I was going to break up with you," Carly pointed and laughed.**

**Freddie laughed and said, "Well ha I beat you to it." **

**Carly giggled and said, "When you saved my life last week, I felt I owed it to you to go out with you."**

"**Oh great I've been pity dated," Freddie smiled.**

"**Well, before we went out on our first date, I thought maybe there would be a possibility of a spark," Carly smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand.**

"**No spark," Freddie asked raising an eyebrow. **

"**No spark," Carly replied and shrugged her shoulders.**

"**No spark for me either. This past week has been great but… it's just weird, like it feels wrong. I've always known that I love you, but this past week has made me realize what kind of love that is," Freddie smiled.**

"**And what kind of love is that," Carly asked tilting her head to the side.**

"**I love you more than a best friend Carly, because I love you like a sister," Freddie gave a genuine smile and squeezed Carly's hand.**

**Carly jumped out of her seat and pulled Freddie into a tight hug.**

"**Gross," Sam yelled. B-To was walking by pushing a desert cart when Sam put her hand out in front of him. "I'm going to need this," she growled and scared the waiter away. **

**Carly and Freddie pulled out of their hug and Freddie sat back down. Carly walked over to the booth Sam was at with Chris and asked, "I've been wondering all night if you two are on a date or not… so… are you?"**

**Sam opened her mouth to speak but Chris began speaking. "No, Sam just asked me if I wanted to hang out tonight as friends." **

"**Oh cool," Carly smiled looking into Chris's eyes.**

**Sam looked back and forth at the two lovebirds and said, "Isn't your geeky little boyfriend going to be jealous of all the attention you're giving Chris?" **

"**No, we broke up," Carly informed Sam still looking at Chris. **

"**Oh really," Chris smiled and scooted closer to the edge of the booth. **

"**Oh I bet the nub over there is ready to cry his eyes out," Sam said glancing over at Freddie and then shoving cake in her mouth.**

"**Nope, actually he broke up with me," Carly laughed finally looking over at Sam.**

**Sam began chocking and waving her arms around. Chris grabbed his glass of water and poured it into Sam's mouth. **

"**Are you okay," Freddie asked rushing over to the table. **

**Sam coughed a little and gave a thumbs up. Carly rubbed her best friend's back and said, "I told her about our new relationship status." **

**Freddie laughed and said, "Looks like someone is upset that they can't make fun of me anymore when it comes to Carly." **

"**Don't worry there is plenty more reasons to make fun of you," Sam smirked. **

**Freddie made a face at Sam and a weird sound to which she made a similar sound and rolled her eyes. **

**Chris stood up from the booth and looked down at his shoes. "So Carly, would you maybe like to get a smoothie," Chris said looking up shyly. **

**Carly blushed and tucked the strain of hair that had escaped from its previous position back behind her ear.**

"**With Sam too of course," Chris added quickly while looking over at the blonde.**

"**Sounds great," Carly beamed.**

"**Great," Chris said excitedly taking out his wallet to pay for the meal. "I'll just go pay for this and then we can be on our way," he said cheerfully and headed towards the register. **

"**Would you like to come too Freddie," Carly asked putting an arm around his shoulder.**

"**No thanks, you guys have fun," Freddie said shaking his head.**

"**Okay, come on Sam," Carly said taking her arm from around Freddie and gesturing for Sam to stand.**

**Sam thought for a second and said, "No you guys go ahead, I know you've been crushing on Chris since the beginning of the semester." **

**Carly smiled and hugged her friend. "See you guys later," the girl giggled and walked towards her new date. **

**Freddie sat down at his table and took a sip of his tea. Sam poked a fork at her piece of her chocolate cake and sighed. **

"**Well, I guess I might as well go home," Freddie said to himself and stood up. **

"**Late Puckett," Freddie said as he walked past the girl.**

"**Bye," Sam replied glancing up at him as he passed by and then looking back down at her chocolate cake.**

**Freddie walked over to the register and paid for his and Carly's dinner. Before he walked out the door, he turned to look behind him at the girl who was picking a fork at a piece of chocolate cake. **

"**I hope I don't regret this," Freddie sighed before turning back and walking towards Sam's booth. **

**Freddie shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat, "Hey."**

"**What do you want dork," Sam grumbled looking up from her cake.**

"**Mind if I sit down," Freddie asked gesturing towards the open booth.**

"**Whatever," Sam shrugged her shoulders and looked at him with a curious expression.**

**Freddie sat down across from Sam and glanced around the restaurant. "So," Sam began, "why did you come back?"**

"**I don't know, you just looked lonely," Freddie shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Like you've ever noticed that before," Sam mumbled under her breath.**

"**What," Freddie asked leaning in closer to hear her.**

"**Nothing nerd," Sam said taking a bite of her chocolate cake. **

"**You look really nice tonight," Freddie smiled.**

"**As opposed to any other day," Sam said flatly.**

**Freddie leaned back and watched the girl eat the rest of her cake then grab another piece off the desert cart.**

"**Are you sad," Freddie asked the girl sitting across from him.**

"**Wha," Sam said with her mouth full of cake and her eyebrow rose.**

"**Are you sad that your date left with Carly," Freddie asked grimacing at the cake that fell out of the girl's mouth.**

"**Wow, way to be sensitive count dorkula," Sam replied sarcastically.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way," Freddie apologized as he reached for a napkin and handed it to Sam.**

"**What do you want me to do with this," Sam asked waving the napkin in her hand.**

**Freddie rolled his eyes and took the napkin from her hand. He gently wiped the chocolate off the corner of her mouth and then handed it back to her.**

**She tossed the napkin to the side and said, "I'm not going to say thanks."**

"**You're welcome," Freddie smirked and continued to watch the blonde across from him.**

**Sam shook her head and said, "Are you going to sit there and watch me the whole time."**

"**Until you finish the desert cart so I can pay for it," Freddie laughed. Sam opened her mouth to argue but Freddie gave her an incredulous look and she closed her mouth to smile. **

**Freddie used Sam's phone that was sitting on the table to check his email while Sam continued to eat. "No," Sam spook.**

**Freddie looked up from his phone and shrugged his shoulders, "No what?"**

**Sam put down her fork and said, "No, I am not sad that Carly left with Chris. We weren't even on a date."**

"**Oh," Freddie said surprised, "why were you two together then?"**

"**Cause I wanted to hang out and he is a nice guy," Sam replied.**

"**And you chose a four star restaurant to hang out," Freddie asked raising an eyebrow and smirking. **

"**Yes, yes I did," Sam stated simply and crossed her arms.**

"**So you chose the same restaurant you heard me ask Carly to go out to on the same night with the guy she has been crushing on for months," Freddie continued smirking. **

"**Thanks for the recap," Sam shrugged, rolling her eyes, "what's your point?"**

**Freddie leaned in and whispered, "You're jealous."**

**He leaned back and wiggled his eyebrows while Sam's jaw dropped.**

"**What a load of chizz," Sam yelled and waved her arms.**

"**Admit it Sam, there is no other explanation," Freddie yelled back.**

"**Yeah, I'm out of here," Sam said plainly and got up from the booth.**

"**Wait Sam," Freddie yelled after her, grabbing her phone off the table. He paid for the desert cart while Sam walked out the door.**

"**Darn, I forgot my phone," Sam said aloud and turned back to the restaurant.**

**As she walked towards the door, Freddie was rushing towards the door. She pushed the heavy glass door open just as Freddie approached it. Freddie fell backwards and hit the floor with a thump. **

"**Uh oh," Sam whispered to herself and scratched the back of her head. **

**(Sam's Living Room)**

"**Where am I," Freddie groaned and lifted himself off the couch. An ice pack fell into his lap and a girl plopped down beside him. "Why am I in your house Puckett," Freddie asked with irritation in his voice.**

"**Is that how you repay the person who carried you home," Sam said in an old lady voice and waved her finger in his face.**

"**Why didn't you take me back to my place," Freddie asked rubbing his head.**

"**Because I was on my way home doofus. Just because I accidentally sent you to drool land doesn't mean I have to carry you all the way home," Sam said picking up the ice pack and putting it away. **

"**Well thanks…I guess," Freddie stated pulling her phone out of his pocket. "Here is your phone," Freddie said holding it out to her. Before she could snatch it out of his hand, he pulled it back and said, "Nope, not until you tell me why you were at the restaurant with Chris tonight."**

"**I told you why, now give me my phone," Sam growled and reached over the boy.**

**Freddie held the phone further away and said, "No you walked away then took me out with a door, now spill."**

**Sam sat back and crossed her arms saying, "You know I could seriously injury you right."**

"**I know, but you already feel bad about the door thing," Freddie smirked. "If you didn't feel bad you wouldn't have brought me to your house and given me an ice pack."**

**Sam looked from her phone to the smirk on his face and growled. "Fine," she said through clenched teeth.**

**Freddie handed her phone and said, "You growl a lot."**

"**Only when you're around," Sam said snatching her phone and punching him in the arm.**

"**Ow," Freddie cried, "just answer the question Sam."**

**Sam blew the hair out of her face and leaned against the back of the couch.**

"**Ever since you saved Carly's life and she started dating you I've felt…," Sam sighed and turned away.**

"**What was that last part," Freddie asked scooting closer.**

**Sam mumbled again but Freddie still couldn't understand her. "Can you say that one more time please."**

"**I've felt jealous okay," Sam yelled facing Freddie.**

**Freddie's eyes widened and he ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**Whoa, don't get carried away dork, I was jealous of the time you two were spending together without me, I felt left out," Sam explained.**

"**Oh," Freddie replied, "why didn't you just say so?"**

"**Like you would have cared," Sam shaking her head and walking to her kitchen.**

"**Sam, me and Carly are your friends and we never want you to feel left out," Freddie yelled after her.**

"**You say that now," Sam yelled back from the kitchen.**

**Freddie thought about what Sam yelled and sat quietly. Sam walked back into the living room with a plate of ham and sat back down beside Freddie.**

"**Look Sam," Freddie began as he took the plate from the girl's hands.**

"**Do you really think that's a good idea," Sam said plainly.**

**Freddie shook his head and handed Sam back her plate. "Look, I'm sorry I got so caught up in dating Carly this week. It's just that I've always thought I was in love with her and I had finally gotten what I thought I wanted. I didn't mean to make you feel forgotten."**

"**Like you could make me feel forgotten," Sam laughed.**

**Freddie raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Fine, whatever…apology accepted," Sam smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder. **

"**So why did you bring Chris to the restaurant tonight if you felt left out," Freddie asked.**

"**I just wanted to be around you and Carly," Sam chocked out then made a gagging noise. **

"**Oh how sweet," Freddie said in a baby voice.**

"**Watch it Benson," Sam laughed pointing a finger at Freddie. "I only asked Chris because I know she likes him and I wanted to get back at her for ditching me for someone as lame as you."**

**Freddie rolled his eyes and laughed too. "Well I'm definitely sure Chris is a nice guy if he is willing to hang out with you."**

"**Wow you actually don't have a problem with a guy that is interested in Carly! And what is up with you dumping her after pining after her for a million years," Sam inquired with an anxious expression on her face.**

"**He is a good guy, and he really likes Carly. I mean he looked at her as much as I looked at you," Freddie spoke then stopped mid sentence. "I-I mean as much as I um glared at you."**

**Sam nodded her head tugged on the bottom of her dress. **

"**Anyway, I broke up with Carly because I finally realized that I love her as an extremely close best friend," Freddie finished.**

"**Like a sister," Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Yeah exactly," Freddie exclaimed. "It was just way too weird being boyfriend and girlfriend but at least I know now for sure."**

"**Well good for you Freddie," Sam smiled and patted him on the back.**

"**Thanks Sa," Freddie began, "wait, did you just call me Freddie!"**

"**No," Sam laughed furrowing her brow.**

"**Yes you did," Freddie laughed.**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam shrugged.**

"**Yeah you," Freddie began again but was interrupted by Sam.**

"**So did you guys kiss," she asked.**

"**What," Freddie asked a bit shocked.**

"**You heard me," Sam replied putting her legs on the couch.**

**Freddie blushed and said, "Well, yes."**

"**And how was it," Sam asked curious.**

"**Weird," Freddie answered fidgeting on the couch. **

"**What do you mean," Sam questioned further with her curiosity getting the best of her.**

"**After I kissed her I just wanted to hang out some more, I didn't want to… you know…kiss more," Freddie replied.**

"**Oh," Sam said quietly. The room was filled with silence for the next several minutes. **

"**I wonder if Carly is still out with Chris," Freddie tried breaking the silence.**

"**I don't know, I'll text her," Sam offered and sent Carly a text.**

**Freddie drummed on his lap while Sam ate some more ham. Her phone vibrated and she read the text Carly sent.**

"**Uh oh, Carlotta's getting some sugar," Sam laughed and pumped her fist.**

"**Oh, he is still getting Carly smoothies," Freddie asked simply.**

"**You can't be serious," Sam said with a raised eyebrow.**

**Freddie looked blankly at the girl and she laughed. "They're making out Freddie."**

**Freddie blushed and began to stutter. "O-oh I should have known."**

"**Yeah Chris is cute," Sam wiggled her eyebrows and fiddled with her phone.**

"**I mean…when me and Carly were dating," Freddie began.**

"**You mean this past week," Sam laughed.**

"**Shut up, I'm opening up here," Freddie furrowed his eyebrows together. **

"**Sorry," Sam smiled and lowered her head playfully.**

"**When we were dating, I knew she had a lot of experience with you know…the next level of kissing… and I told her that, you know, in case it ever came up," Freddie said awkwardly.**

"**Next level of kissing," Sam snickered.**

"**Yeah, so she said we could take it slow. We just did a basic simply kiss, which was still weird since it was like kissing a family member," Freddie explained.**

"**Carly's so sweet, I don't know how she does it," Sam smirked and tossed her phone onto the floor.**

**Freddie rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "So…have you ever gotten any sugar?"**

"**None of your business dork," Sam yelled, scooting further down to kick him with her foot.**

"**Hey," Freddie yelled, "I thought we were playing nice!"**

**Sam kicked him again and Freddie yelled, "Stop that! Look I just told you something personal so you owe me." **

"**I carried you home, I don't owe you anything," Sam yelled.**

"**You were the one who knocked me out! Plus you were the one who was upset because you weren't getting any quality time so fess up," Freddie yelled back.**

**Sam tried to kick Freddie again after his quality time comment but he grabbed her legs and slide under them so he could hold them down better during her outburst.**

"**The only reason why I'm not punching you in the gut for touching my legs is because I'm in a good mood since Carly and Chris are finally together and I get my best friend and co-worker back," Sam huffed and flicked Freddie's arm.**

"**Enough stalling Princess Puckett give me the dets," Freddie smirked.**

"**Fine," Sam huffed. "I have not gotten any sugar."**

"**Oh my gosh really," Freddie laughed.**

"**Shut up dork," Sam mumbled.**

**Freddie stopped laughing and said, "Sorry, sorry, it's just that you've had a few boyfriends and I'm wondering why…you know."**

"**Well, I don't like not being good at things so I never wanted to embarrass myself in front of those losers," Sam said playing with her hair.**

**The two were silent again for a few minutes until Sam started laughing.**

"**What is it," Freddie asked wondering what joke he had missed.**

"**It's just that, I'm suppose to be the bad girl and the spontaneous one and yet Carly get's more lip action than anyone I know," Sam said between chuckles.**

"**That is pretty funny," Freddie said beginning to laugh along.**

"**Yeah, and it's even worse for you since you are a sixteen year old boy," Sam continued to laugh.**

"**That's not funny," Freddie responded with a frown.**

**When Sam stopped laughing she looked down at her phone to see the time. **

"**Oh no, crazy is going to get you for being out past ten," Sam teased the boy sitting beneath her legs.**

"**She won't be home until Sunday night because she went to visit her sister," Freddie shrugged.**

**Sam grabbed another piece of ham and offered Freddie a piece.**

**He shook his head no and looked at Sam. "You look so happy when you eat," he smiled.**

"**Excuse me," Sam said with ham in her mouth.**

"**When I was watching you eat at the restaurant tonight I noticed the same look you have now," Freddie smiled.**

"**Well duh, food is awesome," Sam laughed and continued to eat.**

**Freddie laughed and shook his head. "Sam," he said softly.**

"**Yeah," Sam asked.**

"**I'm sorry for leaving you out this week," Freddie apologized, "and any other time I've made you feel left out."**

**Sam was so surprised by Freddie's apology she couldn't even speak.**

"**Do you accept," Freddie asked her hopefully.**

"**Y-yeah dork," Sam smiled, "thanks."**

"**Should we…I don't know…hug," Freddie asked nervously.**

"**No," Sam said playfully.**

"**Oh well," Freddie laughed and hugged her waist.**

"**Enough," Sam laughed, shoving him off.**

**Freddie took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. "It's getting late," he said and lifted her legs to stand.**

**Sam stood as well and asked, "Are you going to head out?"**

"**Yeah," Freddie frowned, "I'll see you tomorrow though."**

"**Okay cool," Sam shrugged and walked him to the door.**

"**Ah no," Freddie groaned and smacked his forehead. "I forgot I left my car at the restaurant and you carried me here."**

"**Oh yeah, guess that sucks Freddo. Have fun sleeping in the park" Sam laughed.**

"**Sam," Freddie yelled.**

"**Fine, no need to yell," Sam laughed holding up her hands, "my mom is gone for the weekend too, so you just crash here."**

"**Thanks, I appreciate it," Freddie smiled.**

"**Yeah whatever, I just want to make up for the lost time from last week and since Carly isn't here I'll have to settle for you," Sam smirked.**

"**Ha Sam, you're so funny," Freddie smirked. "What do you want to do then?"**

"**I want to get out of this dress, so I'll change into my pajamas and we can watch movies in my room," Sam said.**

"**Okay sounds good," Freddie replied. "Do you have anything I can wear; I kind of want to get out of these date clothes."**

"**Yeah, my mom's boyfriend is about your size," Sam answered and walked up the stairs.**

**Sam gave Freddie some clothes and changed into her pajamas while he was in the bathroom. When he walked into her room, her bed was covered in snacks and movies. She hopped onto her bed and tore into a bag of chips.**

"**Put in a DVD dork," Sam ordered and laid back against her pillows.**

**Freddie did as he was told and put set up the movie and then sat on the floor in front of Sam's bed.**

"**Stop being proper and get your butt up here," Sam snickered.**

**Freddie stood up and sat cross-legged beside Sam. The two ate snacks and watch for movie for half an hour until Freddie asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what did happen to your last boyfriend?"**

"**Pete," Sam scoffed. "He said I was the type of girl he wanted but when a prettier girl came along who didn't get into fights he ditched me."**

"**Ouch that sucks," Freddie replied.**

"**Yeah, he also didn't like the fact that I only wanted to give light pecks instead of heavy make-out sessions," Sam said sounding slightly annoyed. **

"**What a jerk," Freddie said angrily, "I never like that guy anyway. You should have never had Carly give you that make over, you're a beautiful monster just the way you are."**

**Sam laughed at Freddie's sudden change in mood and asked, "What about you?"**

"**I haven't had a girlfriend in what seems like forever, besides Carly that is," Freddie answered.**

"**She doesn't count," Sam pushed his shoulder.**

"**Sure she does, let me have something," Freddie sighed.**

"**It's okay dork, you'll find a girl," Sam said and handed him a bottle of water. **

**Freddie took a drink of the water and said, "Yeah, but when I do she'll probably dump me for lack of experience."**

"**What do you mean," Sam asked before taking a drink out of her own bottle of water.**

"**Like you said, I'm a sixteen year old guy! Girls expect you to know how to kiss past seventh grade level," Freddie exclaimed. "And let's not pretend, everyone knows most girls like to talk and it would be all over the school and there goes any possibility of dating until college." **

"**That's stupid Freddork, what girl wouldn't want to go out with you," Sam said, moving her phone from the bed to the small shelf beside it.**

**Freddie raised an eyebrow and gave her a look of disbelief. "No, seriously," Sam reasoned, "you are the smartest guy in school, you can be funny sometimes, you are a really nice guy and…you're not completely hideous."**

"**And to the girls at our school obviously none of those things matter since the last girlfriend I've had was my best friend that felt sorry for me," Freddie sighed. **

"**I never thought of it that way before," Sam said softly. The room went silent again, with Sam deep in thought and Freddie watching the movie. Suddenly Sam stood up and paused the DVD.**

"**Sam, that was the best part," Freddie whined. **

**Sam didn't respond but simply walked back over to her spot on the bed.**

**Freddie glanced from side to side and asked, "What are you doing?"**

"**Let's practice," Sam demanded and wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck.**

"**Excuse me," Freddie yelled with his eyes widened.**

"**We helped each other with the first level, why not the next," Sam shrugged her shoulders.**

"**A-are you sure S-sam," Freddie stuttered, "I mean I-it may be the fat cakes and c-chips talking."**

**Sam let go of Freddie and fell back onto her pillows. "Look Freddie, it's no big deal. We are friends right?"**

**Freddie nodded his head in agreement.**

"**And we both want to learn how so we don't embarrass ourselves right," she asked.**

**Freddie nodded his head again and shakily said, "Yeah, and I am spending time with you …so I guess you get to choose whatever you want to do."**

"**That's right Freddo," Sam smiled, "So let's get to work."**

"**Okay," Freddie said and swallowed hard.**

**He scooted closer to the blonde and leaned over her. "Here goes," he breathed before closing the space between them. For a few seconds the two just held their lips stationary against one another's but then Freddie opened his mouth a bit sucked on her bottom lip. Sam was shocked by this, but it encouraged her to deepen the kiss. The two grew more and more comfortable with situation.**

"**Freddie, hold on," Sam said out of breath.**

"**What is it," Freddie asked.**

"**Now that you've kissed me, what do you want to do," Sam asked, searching his eyes.**

"**I want to kiss you some more," Freddie answered and leaned in closer. Suddenly he realized what he just said and froze. He looked into her eyes and said, "Sam, I want to kiss you some more…is that…is that okay with you?"**

**Sam smiled and said, "Sounds good to me."**

**Sam closed the space between them and kissed Freddie roughly on the lips. A loud vibration was heard on the shelf beside the bed. The vibration snapped the two teenagers out of their trance and Freddie jumped off Sam. **

**Sam answered the phone and said, "Oh hey Carly."**

"**Why do you sound so out of breath," Carly asked on the other end of the line.**

"**I'm not out of breath, I just uh, um," Sam stammered, "I just got really worked up over something I saw on TV."**

"**Whatever, I just wanted to tell you about my date with Chris," Carly yelled excitedly through the phone.**

"**This late," Sam asked sounding irritated.**

"**You're right, I'll just have beautiful dreams about it and give you all the details tomorrow," Carly said.**

"**Sounds great, night," Sam said and pressed end on her phone.**

**Freddie was blushing like crazy and looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.**

"**So," Sam started, "that was…nice."**

**Freddie looked up at Sam and said, "You and I both know that was way more than nice."**

"**I couldn't agree with you more dork," Sam smirked and pulled on one of her curls.**

"**I think I should go and sleep on the couch now," Freddie said softly and walked towards the door.**

"**Good idea," Sam nodded.**

"**You should probably lock your door too," Freddie laughed, "I may be tempted to spend more time with you."**

"**You're such a dork," Sam laughed and pushed Freddie out of the door.**

"**Sam," Freddie called from the hallway.**

"**Yes," Sam asked hopping onto her bed.**

"**I'm sorry for making you feel forgotten," Freddie said sweetly while peeking his head in the room.**

"**It's okay," Sam smiled, "you've made up for it. Just don't let it happen again."**

**The End! Hope you enjoyed it lovelies! Now off you go to read and write : )**


End file.
